


Whirring Fans and Luring Hands

by Grubbutts



Series: Mini Fic Jamboree [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Gags, Light Bondage, Multi, dave and john are scientist astronauts, hes involved with a butt plug, karkat is an ai, karkat tells them what to do, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: John and Dave are scientists on a planet, gathering and analyzing sample along with their A.I. Karkat. Of course, with these three there's no work without play.





	Whirring Fans and Luring Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> so excited to read your mini fics! i'd love to read your take on johndavekat please! ~megalaurasaurasrex

"Alright John, you got the ferns and shit?"

John turns to Dave with a large bushel of turns and foliage in his arms, pressing against the glass of his helmet.

"Right, yeah, you got the plants, awesome," Dave gives him a thumbs up and slings his bag across his back, carrying his soil samples and bones he had found.

They walk on back towards the station, Dave leading ahead while John follows behind.

"Get back inside assholes, sun's setting and I don't want to have to nag you about the panthers again. You know about the panthers."

"Yes Karkat, we know about the panthers," Dave chuckles, "We're coming in now so get yourself decent."

"I'm always indecent."

"Maybe you should be a little more indecent then," John says with a snicker.

The doors to the decompression chamber slide open and the two scientists walk in, letting it close behind them as Dave turns to John with a wry grin, "John has a good point there. You heard the man, dick out Karks."

"How about you show me yours and I'll show you mine," Karkats automated voice crackles above the hissing sound of air filling the room.

"Deal!" John beams.

The chamber fills with breathable air and dings, and the doors to the station slide open. It's a messy place, on one side there's dirt and bones and fossils, on the other terrariums and bouquets of strange plants. 

Dave and John set their things down and begin stripping out of their suits, tugging their helmets off and smirking at each other, throwing casual winks and look overs down the others' body.

"When you two are done smiling like idiots, finish stripping. Put on a show for me."

John laughs and shakes his head, "So touchy today!"

"If I were touchy at all you guys would never get any work done. You're lucky I'm just a voice and also your god here," Karkat closes the door behind the two humans and blinks the light in the lab, showing off his godly robotic prowess. Of light flashing.

Truly awe inspiring.

"Yes sir, Karkat sir. Two naked humans coming right up for your great robotness," Dave proudly proclaims while tossing his suit to the side like a heathen and beginning to pull his shirt off.

"That's more like it. You too John, get stripping."

"Aye aye, sir!" John chuckles and sets his suit to the side nicely, but instead of stripping off his clothes right away he instead puts some of the new pretty flowers he found today in a bouquet, all while watching Dave become the first member of today's naked party.

With his helmet off, John finds that these flowers smell really fucking good.

Dave shucks off his boxers and tosses them in the pile with his shirt, stepping out with his feet padding on the metal floor. Karkat makes sure to heat it a little more so it's not so cold.

John watches from the side, arms crossed, looking at Dave up and down with hunger in his eyes.

Dave stands there naked with his hands on his hips, his cock already beginning to fill out, and he raises an eyebrow at John. "You gonna just stand there and stare or are you gonna strip too?"

John purrs and takes one of the flowers, breaking off part of the stem and slinking over towards Dave, "Oh I'll join, but I wanna just appreciate how pretty you are like this. Isn't he pretty Karkat?" John approaches Dave and tucks the flower on his ear, a brilliant crimson contrasting beautifully against Dave's blonde hair.

"He is. Why don't you appreciate it a little more hands on John? Touch him."

Dave's blush almost completes in brightness with the flower as John smirks and drags his hands down Dave's shoulders and down his chest. 

"Jeez, I'm not some piece of meat you know, I'm a real person too," Dave says with a small gasp as John brushes across his hardening nipples.

"But you like being a piece of meat, don't you Dave?" John grins and leans forward to kiss Dave's jaw.

"He does, he likes being a toy for us to play with. Such a great scientist bowing and obeying us. He certainly knows his place."

Dave swallows the lump in his throat and shudders.

"There he is," John glides his hand up Dave's neck, index finger pushing him up to look at John in the eyes. "Hey Dave, you want us to use you?"

Dave's mouth is hanging open and he sighs, shoulders relaxing, "Yes, yeah, yup yeah please. Tell me what to do I'll do it, anything for you two I wanna be uh, good and shit and-"

"You can shut up and let John kiss you."

John snorts and leans forward, latching on Dave and humming as they kiss. His hand moves to Dave's hair and grasps it, tugging on it and pulling him close. Dave's hand clutch onto John's shirt.

The kiss is soft and sweet at first, a pressing of lips and sighing. Slowly John dips his tongue in and Dave let's him, pliant and willing to John's whims. They taste and tongue and suck, and slowly it morphs to a hungry kiss like animals trying to eat each other.

Dave moans loud and wantanly while John grunts and growls. They press their hips together and grind, Dave's cock thick and full now against the bulge in John's shorts.

It's always so easy to make Dave fall apart like this, he's always so eager to please. John and Karkat take great care in tearing him apart, making him have to face and admit this part of himself.

They don't notice it now, but it always happens when things go down; Karkats processes whirr faster in the background, and the station becomes a little warmer.

"As hot as this is to see, John you need to strip too. Two dicks were in order and I'm only seeing one. Remember who's top dog around here John."

John snickers and pulls away from the kiss, much to Dave's reluctance, and huffs."Yeah yeah, I was getting to that but Dave just got so excited from the kiss." Dave, eager to get back to the brilliant and excellent idea of kissing, helps pull John's shirt off over his head and tugs on his boxers.

"Damn, someone's an eager beaver today. That desperate to get a dick in you ass Dave?" Karkat laughs.

"Whatever, John's sexy and you're being unreasonably hot and commanding right now so I think I'm due to have some dick in me, thank you very much," Dave tugs John's boxers off and throws them to the side, finally rendering them both naked.

“Give him a break Karkat, last time we teased him while gathering samples!” John steps closer to Dave, pressing naked thigh to naked thigh while a hand grazes down Dave's shoulder and down his side. “Come to think of it…”

“Way ahead of you John, it's next to the bed under your shirts. Got the program ready right here.”

“Cool! Thanks Karkat!” John separates from Dave and pads on over towards the bed, digging around the clothes.

Dave shuffles nervously foot to foot, peering over to see what John's doing but otherwise staying put, “What is it? The plug?”

“Yup. John and I programmed you a little something with it and we've been wanting to try it out. Now seems like pretty perfect time given your current neediness, isn't that right Dave?”

“Well sure yeah but-”

“Isn't that right _Dave_.”

Dave's eyes flutter and he bows his head slightly, goosebumps raising on his skin along with the hair on the back of his back, “Yes sir.”

“Good boy! Come here Dave, got something special for you!” John stands by the bed with the remote controlled plug in his hands along with a gag and some rope.

Dave quickly makes his way over and gulps, the crease between his eyebrows creasing ever so slightly. John leans forward and presses a kiss to his cheek while Karkat speaks through his crackling audio box, “Don't worry Dave, we've got you.”

“Yup! So don't worry that pretty head of yours, you're good. Now come on and kneel for us, okay babe?”

Dave nods and kisses John back, as well as kisses two fingers and lifts them into the air while dropping to his knees on the cushioned air mattress. He looks up at John and takes the usual position, spreading his legs and placing his hands behind his back, “Alright then boys let's get today's episodes of ‘let's see how much of a slut Dave is’ on the road, there's a cock in front of my face and I'm babbling so you know what that means c'mon this birdys mouth is open wide and mmpph-”

“Thank god, he really needs to shut up sometimes.”

“Agreed, he just talks too much! Sorry babe, not tasty cock for you right now, just a tasty ball gag instead,” John says as he clasps the back around Dave's head before pulling back.

Dave furrows his brows and huffs behind the gag, yet his cock twitches all the same. John then moves to take the rope and ties Dave's wrists together behind his back. He kneels behind Dave and drags his hands down his back, feeling along his shoulder blades to his dimples down the globes of his ass.

“Wait John, before you start prepping him, make sure to give him a mark or two. You know how he likes to show off with bruises and bites.”

“Good thinking!” John laughs and moves his hands back up, feeling the way Dave's shoulders slump and he whimpers from the lack of attention on his ass, “Don't worry Dave, just let us do the thinking and talking, you just be a good toy okay? Think you can handle that?”

Dave huffs again and turns his head to glare at John.

John's hand flies down and smacks Dave's ass, the loud echo of skin against skin fills the room. Dave cries out from behind his gag and bows his head, cock dripping with pre.

“He asked you a question, Dave.”

Dave shudders and leans back, nodding, which is quickly rewarded with soft kisses to his cheek and a nibble to his ear, “Good boy,” John purrs.

Another shudder.

John kisses down Dave's neck, taking care to take as much time as he wants, sucking and nipping and biting. Dave's breath hitches behind his gag and Karkats fans whirr louder.

“Getting pretty excited about it, huh Karkat?”

“Shut up.”

John chuckles low in his throat while his bites move from shoulder to shoulder blade, “I know, I'm pretty excited about us both getting to fuck him too.”

Dave perks up and tilts his head.

“Yeah you heard that right Dave. Figured out how to program the plug so it'll feel like me inside you.”

Dave moans and all but crumbles in John's arms.

“Hah, yeah try not to shoot your load right away, John wants that inside him.”

Dave crumbles more if that was even possible while John holds him close and kisses the back of his neck, “We're going to use you Dave, _all_ of you, and you're going to be good for us, right?”

Dave nods his head vigorously, even pushing his hips back a touch to nudge against John's cock.

“Good boy. Fuck it, get a finger in him already John.”

John shakes his head and chuckles some more, “You're both so eager today!” John says while reaching over to grab the lube and pouring it over his fingers, beginning to tease at Dave's hole whole shivers and whines.

“And you're not? We both know how much you like his dick in your ass now and again.”

“Okay that's fair, he does have a nice dick,” John can tell exactly how Dave feels about the compliment from the way his walls flutter around his finger. John leans forward and wraps an arm around Dave, pressing kisses against his neck again while fingering him and stretching him out. “You hear that Dave? You're so good for us, so handsome, with such a nice pretty cock.”

“Don't flatter him too much, he'll never shut up about it once you take his gag off.”

John enters with another finger and Dave squeals then sighs, “Guess we'll have to make sure he won't be able to talk.”

Karkats servers whirr in agreement, and John finally stretches out Dave the final bit before pulling his fingers out. Dave feels too damn empty and his thighs begin to shake.

John doesn't waste much time living up the plug and slowly slides it in before leaning against Dave's back and laying his hands on Dave's straining thighs, massaging them down from hip to knee, “There we go. Take it easy, lie down for us,” Dave nods and John moves to the side, helping Dave to lean back and lie down on the bed. Karkat is particularly silent during this.

It's exciting getting to feel just how right Dave is, how hot he is.

John straddles Dave's hips as the plug begins to buzz lightly, a soft and gentle humming to ease Dave into it while John lubed and preps himself. “You doing okay there Dave? Comfy?”

Dave muffled into the gag and nods, slowly blinking his eyes at John.

Karkat dims the lights to a lower setting, “You ready yet John?”

“Almost there!” John leans over Dave and presses a hand on top of Dave's chest for support, feeling his heart race while the other reaches back and he stretches himself out. Dave's already beginning to rock his hips, pressing the plug deeper inside him and grazing his cock against John's ass.

“Alright Karkat, ready!” John lubes up Dave's cock and positions himself on top, slowly lowering down onto it and spearing himself. Dave groans and bucks his hips as the plus begins vibrating in different locations now, mirroring what John does for now.

Dave's mind is already so far fucking gone and blown thank god for that gag or else there would be loud whiny gibberish that John and Karkat would have to suffer through.

For him, things slowly become more or less a haze; Karkat controlling the plug, vibrating it in such a way that it feels like he's being pounded into within an inch of his life. All the while John rides him like a bucking bronco.

John presses his hands on Dave's chest and bounces on his dick, head bowed and mouth hanging open while moaning and dripping with sweat, “Oh fucking god, Dave, Dave _fuck!”_

“Real eloquent there, John,” Karkat teases, though his own voice is strained. 

Dave is simply writhing while his eyes roll back with pleasure. Heat and fire fill him from head to toe and maybe he's already come, maybe he's come twice, he doesn't really know. 

Fans run fast, processors heat, John moans loud and spills across Dave's chest. 

They're all panting by the end, and John lifts himself off of Dave's lap. He lazily cleans them both up and gently pulls the plug out. Then he runs quickly to the lavatory to clean himself out before returning to Dave. He kneels on the bed and takes Dave's gag off and untied him, wiping the drool off his face and holding him close. 

Karkat begins cooling the air and dims the lights more, his fans slowing down. “Dave, you alive there?” 

John presses kisses all over his face and Dave huffs a laugh, grinning. 

Yeah he must be way the hell out of it to be grinning that wide. 

“Ask me again whenever we wake up. It's sleeping time John, cuddle me,” he weakly wraps his arms around John who laughs. 

“Alright tough guy. Sweet dreams. And goodnight Karkat, you rest up too.” 

“Yeah. Sleep well…” 

“We love you Karkat,” Dave snickers. 

“Love you!” 

“Fuck you guys.” 

… 

“Love you too.” 


End file.
